


Evangelization

by SereneMoon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneMoon/pseuds/SereneMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is kidnapped and has to help Light in order to protect his successors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initiation

“Ryuzaki,” Light hissed, the dull glow in his eyes making him look more like a rabid animal every second, “Oh Ryuzaki, how you will be missed.”

It was like someone flipped a switch. One minute Light had been conversing with L in the rain, and the next he was at the other man's throat. Light's golden amber eyes looked crimson in the indirect light of the hallway, reminding L of Beyond Birthday's strawberry jam that he used to carry around the Wammy's House. He shuddered at the memory and redirected his attention to the manic teenager who was looming over him.

“Join me, Ryuzaki,” Light purred. The hints of a deranged smile were starting to creep across the brunette's face. “Help me create a perfect world. Think of what we could do together; Kira, the god of the new world, working together with the greatest mind of the century. It's either that… or I'll kill you,” Light whispered icily. He had a hand on each of L's shoulders, gripping him tightly. Bruises were already starting to form on his pale skin, like unsightly blots of ink on fine paper.

“Was that a confession, Light? Are you really Kira? I didn't think Kira would be so hasty to set ultimatums,” L mockingly questioned. He attempted to slip out of Light's grasp and go back to the rest of the task force, but Light just tightened his grip. The older detective let out a faint cry as he felt fingers dig deeper into the skin of his shoulders. However, Light just chuckled.

“Do you honestly think I'm joking? We both know you're going to die if things continue like this, but I can change that, L. All you have to do is end this silly little investigation and I'll make sure you'll be safe and respected in the new world. Is that really asking too much?” he questioned. He was met with a cold glare.

“I am not Misa-Misa, so don't think that I will oh so pathetically fall for you and join your psychopathic cult. I'd rather die than join you,” L snapped back. His brow was furrowed, or rather the area where his brow should have been was furrowed, and his ebony eyes were hard as stone.

“I'll kill your little successor wannabes while I'm at it, too, if you don't join,” Light retorted. For a moment, L went silent as panic started to creep in. Mello and Near were like his own kids, and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to them. L took a slow breath and regained his composure.

“If you think that I will believe that, then you're more idiotic than Matsuda. You know neither their names or faces, so you cannot harm them in any way.” Despite L's nonchalant demeanor, he could feel beads of cold sweat starting to form on his already soaking body.

“Oh really?” Light questioned as he raised his own mobile phone. The Wammy's House number was illuminated on the screen, bold and unwavering. “Do you remember the instance while we were handcuffed that this particular number called and you insisted that you answer it in utmost privacy? If it had been a secret government call, they would have contacted your L computer set up, not your personal phone. Since you have such a lack of a social life, I was very suspicious of you getting a personal call. I had the number traced, and I sent one of my lackeys to gather information. He uncovered some useful information. Mihael Keehl and Nate River are their names, right?” 

L was shocked. How in the world did an outsider get their real names? He could feel dread starting to creep through him. He wondered why Light couldn't just kill him and keep his successors out of the picture. Then again, he knew exactly why. L had a soft spot for Mello and Near. Achieving the status of L was their main goal, and despite seeming detached from the Wammy's House family, L cared about them as a father figure of sorts. “If I join you, will my successors be safe?” L questioned. Light started to smile, and his honey colored eyes seemed to light up.

“Of course, Ryuzaki!” he said a bit too enthusiastically, “They'll be first class citizens in the new world! Then again, if you don't cooperate, I'll have no choice but to kill them- it's your choice,” he finished. L grimaced and looked at the younger man. Light's plan was textbook, but effective. Light continued speaking.

“Optimally, you will end the investigation, help me create a world free from evil, and you and your successors will be safe. However, knowing you, you will most likely be opposed to my proposition. I know that your plan was to have me kill you, then have your successors capture me, but that won't work now that I know their names and what they look like. If you don't do exactly as I say, I'll kill all three of you and then there will be no one left who is smart enough to stop me.”

L stared back in disdain. He had never anticipated Light finding out about his successors. His whole plan was ruined. “Could I take some time to think this over? This is all very sudden, you know,” L inquired. Light just gave him an angelic smile, sickly sweet and dripping with false charm.

“Sure thing, Ryuzaki,” he said with a flick of his hair. L almost snarled in disgust. “Just don't take too long, or else I'll have to... you know...” Light trailed off the sentence dramatically. He let go of L's shoulders and stepped back, bracing himself in case L decided to throw one of his signature kicks at him. However, a blow never came. L had fallen to the floor in a crumpled mess.

“W-What's the matter Ryuzaki?” Light asked, baffled at the state of the genius before him. L let out a short groan and turned over, revealing a colorful dart sticking out of his back. Blood was leaking out of the wound onto his white shirt, like a blotch of paint on a blank canvas. Light's face darkened.

“MIKAMI!!!” he screamed.


	2. Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L tries to figure out where he is and why he was detained, but Misa and Mikami's incompetence may get in his way...

_“Lawliet, it’s time for your nap.”_

_The raven haired boy looked up from the pyramid he was building of empty cups. “Mr. Wammy, I don’t want to go to sleep.” However, L’s short statement was contradicted when he yawned._

_The butler-like figure sighed. Sometimes Lawliet acted extremely immature despite his superhuman smarts. “Despite being a genius, you’re still human Lawliet. Humans need sleep.”_

_“Humans need sugar!” young Lawliet replied, and started to run around in circles. “I want sugar! I want sugar!”_

_“Lawliet, you’ve already had a piece of cake. No more sugar until AFTER you’ve taken a nap.”_

_“Fine then,” L stated, “I’ll just get some strawberry jam from Backup. That has a lot of sugar in it, and Backup said that I'm always welcome to have some.”_

_Watari's eyes widened in alarm. “Don’t go near him, Lawliet. You many not understand it yet, but Backup is very mentally… unstable. A just made a fresh cake, and I’ll go get you some if you take a nap…”_

L woke up to the smell of freshly baked strawberry shortcake. Wait- was I sleeping? he thought groggily. L almost never slept due to being a natural insomniac, so he wondered why he felt so surprisingly content all of the sudden. Everything around him was warm and comfortable. A numbing feeling of drowsiness started to wash over him, and he closed his eyes and sighed. The scent of sugar and strawberries continued to waft through the room as L slipped back into unconsciousness. 

***  
L came to his senses a little while later. He opened his eyes only to see white cushions, and as he rolled over he realized that he was lying on a couch. It was soft, and a lot less stiff than the business-like furniture that L was used to falling asleep on. A fluffy pillow was under his head, and several thick blankets had been draped over his body. They were heavy, and soothingly warm. Groaning, he rolled off the couch and fell onto the floor in a messy heap. He stayed like that for a while, curled up as he tried to remember everything that had led up to that point. Light, Kira, successors, blood, sleep... eventually the memories started flowing back. He began to piece together information, and bit by bit things started to make sense. He figured that he must have been drugged by one of Light's accomplices and brought to his current location. Slowly, he untangled himself from the blankets that were wrapped around him and stood up. 

As he arose, he could feel his muscles screaming. A sharp pain went through his abdomen. Wincing, he lifted his shirt up a bit. A white bandage was wrapped around his stomach, blending in with his pale skin. It seemed like a bit much for a single dart puncture, but L was glad that at least his captor had addressed the wound. He squinted and peered around. The room was small, and much brighter than the isolated computer rooms that he was used to. The walls were an ivory white that matched the couch, and a low coffee table sat in the middle of the salmon carpet that covered the whole floor. Upon further inspection, L determined that everything in the room was of top-line quality, and it had probably costed a couple thousand dollars to furnish the entire room. He grunted in disbelief, as he found it needlessly wasteful to spend so much money on room furnishings and material goods alone. 

After an hour or so of inspecting the room and dozing on and off, L heard a loud knock. “Yes, come in,” he said in his usual monotonous voice as he sat down in a white fabric chair. Bits of his ebony hair fell over his eyes, but he didn't bother to fix them. The door flung open, revealing a tall man with long black hair and glasses. He was wearing a clean-cut dark suit, and had a kind of brooding, manic air about him. When he saw L, his eyes widened. 

“Oh my Kira! He’s finally awake!” he yelled in a hysteric voice towards the hallway. L gave the man a questioning glance, then shook his head. There was a crazed look in the man's red eyes, like an over-attached wolf. He wondered if they could be Shinigami eyes, like Beyond Birthday's. Before L could reflect any more on the matter, he heard the high-pitched yelling of a woman.

"He's up? Oh good! Oh my gosh, I was worried that he wasn't going to wake up," she shrieked as she entered L's room. L cast the woman a cold glare. Although he had always suspected that she was the second Kira, he wasn't aware of how far she would actually go to assist Light Yagami in his plans.

"So, Miss Amane, you were in on this whole kidnapping ploy as well?" L muttered under his breath. Misa feigned a look of shock and put a hand on her hip. Her pink lips pursed in an over exaggerated pout.

"Ryuzaki, you should know by now that I'll do anything for my Light," she said in a singsongy voice. Misa twirled around for added effect, her black lolita dress poofing up around her.

"Yes, I'll do anything for my god as well," the man in the black suit hastily added.

"But Mikamiiii, it isn't the same with you," Misa whined. "When you say that you'll do anything for Light, it just sounds creepy. On the other hand, Misa is Light's lover. It's cute when Misa says it, isn't it Ryuzaki?"

"I see it as over-attached and whiny," L responded, "and please stop referring to yourself in the third person." Frankly, he just wanted to cut to the point and figure out where he was and why he had been detained there. "Misa, Mikami, would you please tell me why I've been brought here?" The two of them glanced at each other momentarily, then redirected their attention to L.

"We can't tell you that," Misa began, "but Light can." At the mention of Light's name, L could feel cold hatred beginning to build in him. He couldn't pinpoint why, but he could feel it pulsing through him. He felt sick, queasy, disgusted. Normally, L was a fairly cold and apathetic man. He had no clue why a snooty teenage boy invoked so many negative emotions in him. Maybe it was because he was a lying, manipulative brat. Or maybe it was something else. It was a thought that even he refused to admit, a notion that he would never dare to acknowledge. 

"Well, we'll be going now," Mikami stuttered. He and Misa gave a quick bow towards L and turned towards the door. "After you," Mikami said as he held the door open for Misa. She stuck her tongue out at him as she pranced into the hallway. The two of them looked like ravens, all dressed in black and pecking over each other. The door slammed shut behind them, and the loud clicking of the lock resonated throughout the room. The clacking of Misa's heels and the soft pitter-pattering of Mikami's leather loafers could be heard going down the hallway, until they too faded away. Deafening silence had taken over again, and L was left alone with his thoughts. Tired and weary of what the future held, he laid down on the couch again. He pulled his knees to his chest and burrowed under the blankets. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into their soft fabric. After a few minutes, the panda-eyed detective had fallen into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
